Revenge Of The Editors
by MistyPokemonRules
Summary: MistyKasumi1 has just been suspended on Youtube. TheFifthCharmedOne has homework over Winter Break, which interferes with her video editing. They are mad. They will get revenge... somehow... someway. But how?
1. Revenge On The Teachers

Revenge of the Editors

By: MistyKasumi1 and TheFifthCharmedOne

TheFifthCharmedOne: Back off! Don't you dare give me stupid damn homework!

Teacher: what did you just say?

TheFifthCharmedOne: Doofus, I told you to back off and stop this homework nonsense right now! Or I'll send my army of video editors against you!

*MistyKasumi1 and the rest of the video editing army shows up*

MistyKasumi1: Listen. We have no time for your nonsense. I have like tons of stuff to do on youtube, so does everyone else here. Now if you would shut the hell up maybe we can actually have some free time

TheFifthCharmedOne: Yeah, teachers, back off you LOSERS

Teacher: that's it all of you to the principal's office

MistyKasumi1: Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Teachers: We're blasting off again!

*ding* (from blast off)

Class: That was awesome! *cheers*

TheFifthCharmedOne: Thanks guys, I can actually edit now!

MistyKasumi1 and Editor Army: Us too! Finally!

TheFifthCharmedOne: Let's go!

*TheFifthCharmedOne, MistyKasumi1, and Editor Army leave the classroom and go into other classrooms.

Editor Army: Who here doesn't want homework? *entire class raises hands*

TheFifthCharmedOne *smirks* I thought so. *looks at teacher* Look, we have a bunch of stuff to do at home, and just because you don't have a life doesn't mean we don't. Pikachu, take it away!

Pikachu: Pika...CHUUUU *teacher blasts off*

MistyKasumi1: Now let's go!

*Editor Army frees whole school and sends teachers blasting off*

*ding* (from another blast off)

MistyKasumi1: Hey, lets burn down this school!

TheFifthCharmedOne: YEAH!

Editor Army: *grabs lighter and lights it*

MistyKasumi1 and TheFifthCharmedOne go home. Editor Army goes home after burning down school. Little did they know they were going to face trouble. While all of them were cluelessly editing...

The teachers got up from the blast off and formed an evil organization: Team Homework. Their goal was to send all kids to school and lock them up, forbidding them to write stories or do editing.

What will become of MistyKasumi1 and TheFifthCharmedOne?

The story is also written by TheFifthCharmedOne

.net/~thefifthcharmedone

And please view our AMVs on Youtube!

MistyKasumi1: but once I get reinstated on mistypokemonrules please go there instead!:-)

TheFifthCharmedOne: backup is xTheFifthCharmedOnex


	2. Revenge On Youtube and ShoPro CEO

TheFifthCharmedOne: Hey, MistyKasumi1. Lets go and march up to the Google/Youtube Company

MistyKasumi1: wait, I have to grab my gun! Here, one for you, and one for me!

*TheFifthCharmedOne and MistyKasumi1 march to the Google/YouTube company where it just so happens that the CEO of ShoPro is telling the CEO of YouTube to terminate ANOTHER editor for copyright infringement*

TheFifthCharmedOne and MistyKasumi1: HEY!

*CEO of ShoPro and CEO of YouTube look up*

TheFifthCharmedOne: Don't you dare terminate that editor!

YouTube CEO: But they infringed copyright, we have too.

MistyKasumi1: No you f***ing don't! We work hard on those videos because we enjoy editing! In fact, we're helping you! We're advertising your show!

ShoPro CEO: *speaks in Japanese*

YouTube CEO *translating* : You never asked for permission!

TheFifthCharmedOne: We shouldn't have to! We are fairly using it under the Fair Use Act of 1976!

MistyKasumi1: Yeah! I was terminated because of you morons!

ShoPro CEO: ...

MistyKasumi1: OH YEAH? OH YEAH? GO AHEAD YOU F***ING MORONS! YOU GO AHEAD AND SUE US. YOU MINDLESS MORONS WITH NO BRAIN DID YOU GUYS ACTUALLY READ THE COPYRIGHT LAW YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T F***ING READ!

TheFifthCharmedOne: Yeah! Like You actually have a right to, FailPro!

ShoPro CEO: *speaks in Japanese*

YoutubeCEO: translates and says: What did you just call us?

MistyKasumi1: And Youtube, your moronic face, I created another account and there is nothing you can do about it. NOTHING. OWNED.

Youtube CEO: Oh you editors

*Every single Pokemon editor marches up*

YouTube CEO and ShoPro CEO: Oh crap.

Editors: Yeah you better be scared!

TheFifthCharmedOne and MistyKasumi1 point guns

YouTube CEO: No, wait, don't shoot! Please!

MistyKasumi1: Why shouldn't we?

ShoPro CEO: *speaks in Japanese*

YouTube CEO: *translates* We promise to never delete accounts ever again!

ShoPro CEO: *nods, obviously scared*

TheFifthCharmedOne: Sign a contract. NOW!

MistyKasumi1: NOW!

TheFifthCharmedOne: DID YOU HEAR ME, NOW!

ShoPro CEO: Okay...

*Shopro CEO signs, and then cowardly walks off.*

MistyKasumi1: REINSTATE MY ACCOUNT! MISTYPOKEMONRULES!

Youtube CEO: *obviously scared, they reinstated mistypokemonrules*

TheFifthCharmedOne: SIGN THE CONTRACT!

*surprisingly, Youtube's answer is...*

Youtube CEO: NO WAY. *gets out their own guns*

TheFifthCharmedOne and MistyKasumi1 *surprised, but not scared*

MistyKasumi1: WHAT THE HELL?

YouTube CEO: Just because the ShoPro CEO was a coward doesn't mean we are.

*all of the sudden...*

Team Homework: Back away from those students! They belong in school!

TheFifthCharmedOne, MistyKasumi1, and YouTube CEO look at Team Homework in shock.

Team Homework: What are you staring at? Go back to school, we'll deal with this!

TheFifthCharmedOne: The school's been burned to the ground

Team Homework: WHAT?

MistyKasumi1: Sorry, but my Editor Army burned it with a single lighter. My editor army was made up of Pokeshippers.

Youtube CEO: Who the HELL ARE YOU!

Team Homework: Team homework.

TheFifthCharmedOne: *laughs loudly* MY FREAKIN TEACHERS BECAME A DIMWIT TEAM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Youtube CEO: lets suspend that editor right now. Also delete MistyKasumi1, mistypokemonrules, and TheFifthCharmedOne.

MistyKasumi1: *takes out gun*

Team Homework: WAIT. You guys burned the school, and now you're trying to kill Youtube CEO?

Mistykasumi1 and TheFifthCharmedOne: Yep.

Team Homework: ...

TheFifthCharmedOne: *with gun pointed at Youtube CEO's chest* Any last words?

Youtube CEO: Just one. Security!

Team Homework: ...You waited until now to call security?

Youtube CEO: ...*sweatdrops*...yeah.

MistyKasumi1: Wow. You're an idiot.

Security Guards: You called boss?

Youtube CEO: Take these...*spits the word* Pokeshippers out of here.

Security Guards try to hold us captive, but we escape.

MistyKasumi1 calls army back.

TheFifthCharmedOne: Charge!


End file.
